The Legend of Zelda: Os Velhos Tempos
by Mr. BuSa xD '94
Summary: De geração em geração, o espírito do primeiro Link que existiu no mundo reencarna em alguém que carregue seu nome, no caso de Ganondorf escapar de sua prisão. Finalmente, ele encontra alguém que terá de lutar contra o antigo vilão.


Legend of Zelda: Os Velhos Tempos

Nota do Autor:

Eu não sou o criador de Zelda, Link ou qualquer outra coisa dos jogos Zelda que aparecem aqui. Legend of Zelda pertence à Nintendo e a única coisa minha aqui são as idéias e alguns personagens que aparecem.

2ª Nota do Autor:

Os eventos dessa história se passam depois de Link ter crescido após o final de The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (Nintendo 64) e considera-se como se Zelda: Majora's Mask (N64 também) não tenha existido.

Capítulo # 1: Revalações

"Há muito tempo atrás, existia um herói, o único conhecido que havia conseguido derrotar Ganondorf."

"Muitos tentaram mas ninguém conseguia derrotar Ganondorf. O exército mais poderoso daquela época, que pertencia ao Rei de Hyrule também pereceu contra essa ameaça..."

"Isso era porque Ganondorf era um mago muito poderoso, em busca de uma relíquia deixada na Terra pelos deuses a mais tempo ainda que se chamava Triforça."

"O lugar onde a Triforça estava escondida era Hyrule, e como Ganondorf sabia que a Triforça realizava desejos e dava poderes incríveis a quem a obtivesse, ele a queria a qualquer custo..."

"Foi então que surgiu o Herói. Ele, com a ajuda da Princesa do Destino, herdeira do trono de Hyrule, derrotaram e selaram Ganondorf com o Selo dos Sete Sábios. Desde então, o espírito do herói reencarna naqueles que são escolhidos caso Ganondorf escape de sua prisão..."

Link ficou surpreso de se lembrar dessa lenda que a Árvore Deku havia lhe contado fazia tanto tempo. E justo naquele dia, naquele dia em que ele fazia dezessete anos...

Link achava estranho estar fazendo dezessete anos, pois todos os kokiris envelheciam, mas permaneciam com a mesma cara e tamanho, já ele havia crescido e sua cara já estava um pouco diferente do que quando ele era criança.

"Estranho" Pensou Link, se olhando num espelho que havia na parede de seu quarto (que por acaso ocupava toda a sua casa pequena que ficava em cima de uma árvore). "Por que isso só está acontecendo comigo?"

Link vestiu sua túnica verde (não, ele não tava pelado!), feita sob medida para ele, e pulou para fora de sua casa. Lá embaixo ele agradeceu pela sua casa não ser do tamanho exato para um kokiri caber lá dentro.

Navi, a fada de Link (já que todo o kokiri tinha uma, por mais que ele não seja um kokiri) veio voando na direção dele.

"Navi?!" Perguntou ele. "O que você está fazendo aqui?!"

"A Árvore Deku tá te chamando!" Disse ela, apressada. "Parece importante do jeito que lê me pediu para te chamar."

"Vamos lá então!" Disse Link, correndo para a Árvore Deku.

Ao chegar lá, a Árvore Deku começou a falar.

"Link, que bom que tu viestes. Tenho uma coisa para te contar, e é muito importante para a segurança do mundo inteiro que conhecemos!"

Link ficou espantado. "O que é, Grande Árvore Deku?" Perguntou ele. "Conte me por favor!"

"Bem, Link... tu não és um kokiri."

"**O QUÊ?!**"

"Sim, Link, tu na verdade és um hyliano. Tua mãe fugia da Guerra Civil que aconteceu em Hyrule há dezessete anos atrás, até que encontrou essa floresta. Ela estava muito machucada, disse que o pai do bebê que ela trazia era um soldado que havia morrido na guerra e que ela não poderia cuidar de você, já que o tempo dela era pouco. Ela deixou o bebê aos meus cuidados e morreu. Esse bebê, obviamente, era você, Link."

"Mas, mas..." Link tentou falar mas uma estranha sensação tomou conta dele e ele baixou a cabeça, triste.

"Eu sei como se sente, Link." Disse a Árvore Deku. "E a mais coisas que eu tenho que lhe contar..."

"Se é sobre a princesa, eu já sei."

"O que? Como?"

"Eu tive um sonho com ela ontem a noite." Disse Link. "Eu e ela como crianças, se encarando no pátio de um castelo. Depois, a imagem era a mesma, mas eu era já estávamos adultos. É isso, não é? Você quer que eu vá vê-la."

"..." A Árvore Deku ficou quieta enquanto pensava. "Como? Poderia ele estar recuperando a memória de tudo que aconteceu antes de Zelda fazer tudo voltar a o que era antes?"

"E você quer que eu leve a pedra para ela, não é? Eu sinto que isso já aconteceu antes, mas está acontecendo de novo, por quê?"

"Como sabe da..." Começou a Árvore Deku, mas foi interrompida por Link.

"Da Pedra? Estava no meu sonho, também. Na minha mão para ser mais exato. Espantando? NÃO DEVERIA!!!"

"Link, o que está acontecendo?"

"COMO O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO?! **ISSO** ESTÁ ACONTECENDO!!!! EU SINTO QUE **VOCÊ** SABE ALGO SOBRE **MIM** QUE NEM EU SEI E SE RECUSA A ME CONTAR!!!!"

"Link, acalme-se."

"Dê-me logo a pedra. Eu sei para onde ir."

* * *

Tudo bem, eu sei que no final do Ocarina of Time, o Link e a Zelda estão em Hyrule se encarando, mas vamos pensar por um momento que isso não aconteceu e que em vez de voltar no tempo para Hyrule e se esquecer de toda a batalha com Ganon, eles voltaram no tempo para suas respectivas e se esqueceram até de que tinham se encontrado, OK? OK!

O LINK TÁ SE REBELANDO! \o/

E no próximo capítulo, estaremos no ponto de vista de Zelda!


End file.
